User talk:Nightfall101
Archives Can you archive my talk page? Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 20:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Perhaps Scarheart could mentor one of them. What do you think MosspawMy talk! 20:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yea, Mossy saw the message you sent me -_- I actually was going to say the same thing as her Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 20:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ceremony Continued Ok so we decided that Mudkit, Frostkit, and Foxkit. Flame will deliver the message. Can we get the ceremony done with :P? Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 22:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) No, not the mean spitting tounge i mean like nya :P ANyways we havent thought about mentors, the week flied by o.o Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 07:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea, and i meant that Mudkit, Frostkit and Foxkit will have a prophecy.... would that be OK??? (Just checking..) Foxclaw33 IRC? Wanna get on? Adderpaw 05:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ? >.< ? I've never really seen Frostyness roleplay but i think that they are nice choicies. Go ahead ;) Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 08:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) About Littlefern I'm not wholly entirely sure I roleplay Littlefern - I didn't have any idea I was supposed to, whatsoever - but it was one of Hawkey's cats, and I thought she was taking them back.... *headbrickwall* Why must confusion be so cruel. Agent WindFireBecause it's snowing, Blowing, All over town... Category:Signatures 11:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Blackmist? I saw Blackmist didn't have roleplayer can I roleplay her? Adderpaw 00:31, January 24, 2011 (UTC) You mean I don't have to roleplay her just think of a story? Adderpaw 00:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok but I kinda want her alive and I kinda don't want her alive Adderpaw 00:44, January 24, 2011 (UTC) No I guess not what about Tigerleap - A white tom with green eyes and he has black tabby stripes. Oh yea can I have some more rogues? Tui - A white she-cat with green eyes and a black dot on her head. Means "push" in Chinese. Her brother La - A black tom with blue eyes and a white dot on his head. Means "pull" in Chinese Adderpaw 01:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to say how Tigerleap died :P he died of uhhh Rogue attack Adderpaw 01:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Want to Roleplay her and Tigerleap is dead Adderpaw 01:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes! :D * Does a dance* Adderpaw 02:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thunderclan Adderpaw 02:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Amberkit How about amber of course lol? Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 21:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) uhh Hey you know how in Secrets of the clans or one book they had Tigerclan, Lionclan, Leopardclan? How come we don't have it on this wiki? Adderpaw 23:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hawk's Pic Heya Nightfall. I hope you're doing well and enjoying yourself here; it seems to be running nicely. =) However, I need to ask that you delete this File:Hawkstar2.png. I am fully aware that the user doesn't want it to be deleted, but it violates copyright badly. Websites have closed and people have been sued due to copyright violation; I don't want it to happen here. I know that you guys are friends, but as the authority in charge it is your responsibility to remove it. You don't need her permission; just remove it from the page and erase it. Thank you, 15:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) >:-( And If you want you can delete all my chararts besides Clovershine. Or you can give them to someone else. I WROTE THIS FOR MY CHARARTS! lol Tigerfur of Bloodclan 23:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:RE: No, I don't want them besides Clovershine and Firefur. I just don't want them anymore. Tigerfur of Bloodclan 23:45, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Chararts Here you go! It won't let me edit this page. There's no "Add Topic" button for me! ??? It's Lightstep. New Users and trouble with CAP :Hey Night! This is nothing bad, but I figured out why the new members are posting on the archives. It's because, when we first started CAP, Sarobando put a lock on it, so no new members or unregistered members could post. I keep seeing it there everytime I edit. Chickenstar No, I've never played this before. For Lightstep, I'm just used to coloring and shading things, but not greatly good, just good. Chickenstar 23:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Windclan May I join Windclan? I would like to have Whitespeckle as a warrior. Chickenstar 02:03, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blank Sure! I can do that easily--Nightshine 19:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :) Thanks for everything, Nightfall. Chickenstar 23:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :( :( I just can't do shading. Chickenstar 01:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm probably going to try to make the kitty-pet blanks. Chickenstar 01:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Just have it declined. I don't care. IDK... Tigerfur of Bloodclan 02:17, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: IDK Well, if that's what you want. And what's with the angry face on your section heading on my talk page? That's no way to start off a message...☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) IDK :) Tigerfur of Bloodclan 02:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Owlkit's Real Life Image It looks great! I'll put it up on his article now. --Nightshine 07:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) CAP Sorry i havent been on for a while, i was grounded. Can you put my CAP pics back up that got declined last week because i wasnt here to work on them??(It wouldn't seem fair to me :/) Thanks :) Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 20:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Art Theft :Hey Nightfall! :) I was looking at Foxclaw's page and saw this little black kitty that was dancing under her 'Art By Me(COPYRIGHTED TO ME)' section. The other day I was on youtube and found a animation that had that same exact black kitty in it. Foxclaw has stolen the picture from somebody else and claimed it as her own. I have told her about and she said she didn't know, saying not all of them were hers. iKiba☼ 20:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :You see, what i meant by that, Echo, was that i had to give credit to me on the ones i have... :Does that make sense?? Foxclaw33I love Foxpaw :) 20:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) StarClan Just in case you didn't see, Silverkit died of Unknown causes. The cause will later be revealed. I just want to check, but does she get to go to Starclan? -Sage LOVES purple! 21:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thorn Hey isn't thorn a she-cat? I saw on the charecter thingy and I think Nightshine had a tom on it? Opps never mind I love finding them too!! It's so much fun. :) Thanks for all the wonderful options! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 00:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) can i still join windclan as a cat? er... cypresspaw spiky white tom with a black underbelly?--bracken--~ 23:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Wildkit Pictures Haha, here we go, being obsessed with finding pics for cats again!! :) I saw this pic and thought of Wildkit: It looks nothing like her tho XD [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98'']] 00:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Nobody but me on IRC O.o Want to go on :3Foxclaw33Don't you just love Valentine's Day? 06:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Can you put me on the userbox project?? I needed to know how to do those, i finally figured it out though.... Foxclaw33Don't you just love Valentine's Day? 07:07, February 12, 2011 (UTC) IRC? I haven't been on in a while, but I'm on, please come on? :D 18:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I love the pictures, ALL of them, just the Dovefeather one needws her eye color changed to emerald otherwise it's puurrfect XD 18:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) IRC Do you want to get on?--Nightshine 19:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) UMMMM Just checking...(fan art) Ok so i was like hmmm what about the blood in the backround for this picture.... Anyways, it's Sneerkit and Sneer! There is fire in Sneerkit's eyes, because of his deadly desire for revenge/grudge. there is blood in Sneer's eyes because, well, i just thought that looked good xD I used this for some help(and i got the idea from it)-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyDDhAsmivw Would it be okay to post it with the blood? Just checking >.<Foxclaw33Don't you just love Valentine's Day? 19:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) NEW KITTYPET! X3 Can I have a new kittypet? ok I'm thinking ok got it! Jewel - A Siamese she-cat with blue eyes. Personality She s greedy and spoiled and only want stuff she wants. Oh yea and she is famous Adderpaw 02:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) IRC? you wanna go on?--bracken--~ 03:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC)